Myth
by Cherry Yuuki
Summary: Negara Konoha saat ini sedang di gemparkan oleh maraknya kasus pembunuhan bahkan pembantaian. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pelajar SMA sekaligus agen pemerintah, di tugaskan untuk memecahkan kasus ini. Haruno Sakura yang terjebak dalam pesona Sasuke terpaksa ikut terlibat dalam kasus ini. Siapakah dalang dibalik semua pembunuhan itu?/ Gak pintar bikin Summary/Author Newbie/RnR please :D


**Cinta**

**Apa itu cinta?**

**Cinta hanya sebuah kata tanpa arti.**

**Cinta hanya mitos.**

**Cinta hanya dongeng.**

**Cinta hanya bualan.**

**Kebahagiaan?**

**Apa itu kebahagiaan?**

**Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebahagiaan!**

**Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang percaya kebahagiaan itu ada.**

**Cinta membawa kebahagiaan?**

**Omong kosong!****  
**

.

Myth  
.

All the character isn't mine.

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Myth punya Cherry Yuuki

Warning : Typo(s),OOC,gaje,little bit gore,ide pasaran(maybe)

Rated : T+

My really first fic.

Don't like Don't read

.

Happy Reading

.

**CRAAASHH**

"ARRRGHH..."

Teriakan itu terus bergema di dalam ruangan yang tak bisa dibilang kecil ini. Dinding-dinding ruangan yang semula berwarna putih sekarang telah terhiasi oleh bercak bercak berwarna merah. Lantai yang semula terlihat bersih saat ini tengah dibanjiri oleh cairan merah bernama '**darah**'.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan, seorang pria tengah tergolek lemah, entah dia masih hidup atau tidak. Keadaannya sungguh mengenaskan. Tangannya telah terpisah dari tubuhnya,kaki kanannya menghilang entah kemana,kaki kirinya hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya-mungkin hanya sisa-sisa kulitnya yang menyebabkan kaki kirinya itu tidak terlepas-, ususnya terlilit di lehernya, dan kedua bolamatanya telah dicongkel dan di letakkan di dalam mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Secara keseluruhan, 'tubuhnya sudah tidak terbentuk', dalam keadaan seperti itu tidak mungkin seseorang masih hidup kan.

Tak jauh dari tubuh-tidak jasad pria tadi, seorang pemuda dengan santainya duduk di sebuah kursi besar layaknya singgasana. Dia menatap **'hasil karyanya'** itu dengan sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya.

Bau anyir khas darah yang sangat tajam tak membuat pemuda itu jijik,bahkan ia terlihat sangat menyukai aroma itu.

**KRIEEET**

Derit pintu terdengar nyaring kala seorang pria berjubah hitam membuka pintu ruangan itu.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Langkah kakinya bergema diruangan yang bisa di bilang cukup kosong ini. Pria itu berjalan mendekati pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi tahtanya itu.  
Seringai di wajah pemuda itu menghilang seketika tergantikan dengan ekspresi datarnya kala melihat pria berjubah hitam tadi tengah menunduk hormat di hadapannya.

"**Ouji-sama**, sudah waktunya."

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

**Konoha's Main Office - Investigation division**

**Tak Tak Tak**

Suara hak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai itu terdengar nyaring. Sang pemilik berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa entah apa yang dikejarnya. Beberapa pegawai yang menyapanya tak ia hiraukan,hanya ada satu hal yang ada di pikirannya saat ini,yaitu menemui atasannya. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai di ruangan atasannya itu,bahkan ia sudah melihat sosok atasannya itu dari pintu kaca ruangan itu.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"**Uchiha-sama**, ada informasi baru.", napasnya tersenggal-senggal akibat jalannya yang tergesa-gesa tadi.

"Ada apa?"

"**Sa-Sarutobi Asuma**, dia-dia...", wanita itu memberi jeda pada ucapannya,ia tak tau bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Perasaannya kini campur aduk,antara sedih,tegang,takut,dan terkejut. Tapi ini pekerjaannya,ia harus melaporkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di negara ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

**Uchiha Fugaku** mengerutkan dahinya,ia terdiam-menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia... Juga menjadi **korban**."

Fugaku membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut? Sudah pasti. Apa yang dilakukannya selama ini sampai ia bisa kecolongan? Kecolongan?

Ya,saat ini Konoha sedang digemparkan oleh maraknya kasus pembunuhan bahkan pembantaian. Entah siapa pelakunya,dan entah sepandai apa pelaku itu. Padahal Fugaku telah berusaha manangani kasus ini selama hampir 5 bulan tetapi bahkan sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan satu pun bukti yang mengarah pada dalang dibalik semua kasus pembunuhan ini.

"Uchiha-sama...", ucapannya terhenti tatkala ia melihat atasannya itu menggeram. Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya,berusaha menahan emosi dan rasa bersalahnya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Perhatiannya teralih saat ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke"

"Masuk"

**KRIEEET**

Pemuda itu-Sasuke-masuk ke dalam Ruangan Kepala Divisi Investigasi Konoha itu yang bukan lain adalah ayahnya.

"Ada apa?", ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka yang beberapa detik yang lalu sempat tercipta.

"**Uchiha Sasuke**, ayah ingin kau ikut andil dalam kasus ini"

"Hn. Apa yang terjadi?", Sasuke tau pasti kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat ini. Kalau tidak,tak mungkin ayahnya sampai menyuruhnya turun tangan dalam kasus semacam ini.

"Sarutobi Asuma juga"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya keheranan. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai Sasuke kembali ke wajah tanpa ekspresinya lagi.

"Mereka serius"

"Tapi apa motif mereka? Mengapa mereka melakukan semua pembunuhan itu?", akhirnya satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu ikut angkat bicara.

Fugaku menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali melempar dirinya untuk duduk dikursinya.

"Aku tak tau apa motif mereka,mungkin mereka memiliki dendam terhadap negara atau semacamnya", Fugaku tampak memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Tidak", Fugaku mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan tanggapan putra bungsunya itu.

"Entah apa motif mereka,tapi menurutku tidak ada hubungannya dengan negara"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin"

"Hn. Spekulasiku belum pernah salah."

"Hn,dasar kau. Baiklah kalau begitu Selamat Bergabung, **agen SM-1**"

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

**Konoha High School, Konoha**

Semilir angin bertiup kencang-cukup kencang untuk mengibarkan helai merah muda seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya-sekedar untuk menatap langit cerah diatasnya.

Ia menutup matanya,menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali-hanya ingin menikmati udara pagi yang segar. Seulas senyum manis merekah dibibirnya yang tipis.

"Di mulai dari sini", ujarnya dengan senyum indah yang masih setia melekat di wajahnya.

**Tap Tap Tap**

"Oi! SAKURA-CHAAAAN!", dari kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan seseorang sedang memanggil nama gadis itu. Ia menoleh-sekedar melihat siapa sang pelaku yang tengah meneriakkan namanya di pagi yang seindah ini,membuat suasana hatinya buruk saja.

Oh sebuah **durian** berjalan rupanya. Heh? **Durian**? Ah disebut seperti itu karena rambutnya yang pirang dan berbentuk seperti err-durian.

"TUNGGU AKU SAKURA-CHAN!", teriakannya itu kembali terdengar, menimbulkan perempatan siku di kening lebar gadis yang dipanggil **'Sakura'** tadi.

"Grr.."

DUAAKK

"ARGGH,ITU MENYAKITKAN SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Tak usah berteriak seperti itu,Naruto! Telinga ku masih normal,aku bisa mendengarmu tanpa kau harus berteriak seperti tadi", ujar Sakura sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Huaaa kau kejam, ya sudah aku minta maaf tapi kau tak perlu memukulku seperti itu juga kan hiks", pemuda yang dipanggil **'Naruto'** tadi,memasang wajah layaknya orang yang sedang teraniaya.

"Huh,salah sendiri", Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan berlalu pergi setelahnya,meninggalkan sosok **'Duren Berjalan'** tadi sendirian dengan wajah teraniayanya.

"Hah..", Naruto tak beranjak dari tempatnya,ia hanya menghela napas panjang. Terkadang ia berpikir,sebenarnya Sakura itu kenapa sih? Terkadang ia bisa menjadi sangat baik dan lembut layaknya seorang malaikat dengan wajah polos dan manisnya, dan terkadang saat ia marah, ia bisa menjadi sangat galak layaknya seorang iblis yang sedang mengamuk. Huh,gadis yang aneh. Tapi kau menyukai gadis aneh itu eh,Naruto?

.

.

.

.

**Unknown Place**

**KRIEEEET**

Sosok seorang pemuda muncul dari balik pintu yang berderit itu. Saat ia berjalan memasuki ruangan itu,terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam diruangan itu menunduk. Ia memijaki satu persatu anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke kursi tahtanya.

Saat sang pemuda sudah menduduki kursi tahtanya,satu persatu orang-orang yang berpakaian hitam tadi mulai menegakkan kembali kepalanya.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Suara langkah kaki itu bergema diruangan yang sunyi itu-walaupun terdapat cukup banyak orang disana tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang mengeluarkan suaranya,ya setidaknya karena mereka masih menyayangi **nyawa** mereka.

Seorang pria berjubah hitam,terlihat sedang menunduk di hadapan sang pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi tahtanya itu.

"Ouji-sama,kita punya target baru"

Keheningan sempat menghinggapi ruangan yang sejak awal memang sunyi itu,hingga sang pemuda membuka suaranya.

"Selesaikan dia"

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**Author's Note :**

HUAAAAA, saya gak tau apa yang saya buat ini. Saya cuman ngetik apa yang ada di kepala saya saja, jadi mohon maaf kalo ceritanya ancur *dor*

Saya gak ngerti sama cerita saya sendiri,bahkan waktu saya baca ulang serasa pengen nangis. Aduh saya gak ngerti. Ohiya, secara gak sengaja saya juga masukin sedikit bumbu gore di cerita tadi ^_^

Sasuke : Lah ceritanya kan emang tentang itu.

Author : *bekep mulut Sasuke* Ih jangan ngomong-ngomong dong, kan malu.

Sakura : Ih nih author nyari-nyari kesempatan aja deh

Author : biarin :p

Kan kan sayanya jadi stres lagi, ya udah lah saya pasrah aja hehe. Ah iya saya juga masih newbie karena itu saya sempat khawatir kalo semua adegannya terkesan maksa banget dan saya sadar sesadar-sadarnya kalo genre ini gak cocok buat author newbie kayak saya,tapi saya pengen banget buat cerita di genre ini *pundung*. Dan ya saya juga bakalan bersyukur banget kalo ada yang mau baca cerita saya ini hehe. Oh ya satu lagi, saya sangat butuh saran yang membangun dan bukan **'Flame'**.

Minat Review?

**Cherry Yuuki, 31 05 2014 - Myth**


End file.
